


The Night After Kira

by Tat



Series: Rae's series [1]
Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-05
Updated: 2010-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-12 10:57:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tat/pseuds/Tat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reconciliation after Kira.<br/>Prequel to the Rae's series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night After Kira

The Night After Kira

By Tat

 

betaed by Lola boobs

After they finished their reports Hutch left, without a word, and Starsky knew that he had to follow him and to find out what this was all about. It was way more than Hutch touching his girlfriend, alien concept though it was.

His mind couldn't stop circling the problem, even in the car.

There was something truly wrong with Hutch. For months now he'd been different, distant, just going through the motions, not really there, not even existing.

Starsky shuddered.

He didn't know if he was going to beat Hutch up, cry like a child in his arms, or even forgive him, (he didn't think that he could) but the fact remained that he still loved the bastard, and his gut was telling him that something was horribly wrong.

He hadn't become one of the two best cops in the city by ignoring his instincts, and he was damned If he was going to give up on the partnership without trying to figure out why Hutch had acted the way he had. He would give up his badge first.

When he got to Hutch's place, Starsky didn't bother to knock on the door, the key was in its usual place, and Hutch didn't expect him.

He found Hutch in his greenhouse as he expected but not in the way that he had anticipated. Hutch was sitting in near darkness, drinking heavily from a whisky bottle, crying.

Starsky froze but Hutch had already seen him,

"Get out." He shouted and he advanced to forcibly throw Starsky out. But Starsky wouldn't go. There's no way he was leaving after seeing Hutch like this.

Starsky stayed where he stood. Hutch tried to physically throw him out. They ended wrestling on the floor, but the fight wasn't anything close to real violence. They didn't really want to hurt each other again, and were truthfully shy of hurting their partnership. When that become apparent they sat on the floor holding each other by the forearms, panting a little, but it was not exactly from their exertion.

"I'm not going anywhere 'till you explain."

"Explain what? We said it all."

"Nothing's been said that I can understand. This isn't like you."

Hutch hid behind his sarcasm.

What isn't me?" Fucking your girlfriend? Standing between you and your one and only love? I've got news for you pal, it was not the first time, not even the tenth, and she was playing both of us from the beginning! She kind of reminds me Vanessa?"

Starsky signed, time to confess some truths.

"I know, leave out her blonde hair, and her line of work and she could be her long lost sister!"

"Then how could you talking of marring her? You couldn't stand being in the same room with Vanessa!"

"Yeah but you adored the dirt that she walked on! And the only fatal flaw to your marriage was that she couldn't stand your job, Kira didn't have that kind of problem." said Starsky

"Wait a minute Starsk", growled Hutch, jabbing Starsky in the chest with his index finger, "Are you telling me that you dated her because I liked her? You put me through hell when you told me that you loved her just so I wouldn't date her? Are you nuts?"

"You don't understand. I remember how you were with Vanessa; I couldn't live it through that again."

Hutch looked at him in astonishment and when he spoke, his voice was incredulous.

"Starsky my friend you are one truly fucked up individual. You don't want me, but damn to anyone that may want me. You should go see a doctor."

Hutch's grim humor thankfully overweighed the anger and bitterness.

But Starsky was getting pissed again.

"I don't want you? What do you mean by that? I never stopped wanting you, but it was you that got cold feet and dropped me like a sack of potatoes after that ballerina."

Starsky could hear the defensiveness in his last words.

"Cut it out Starsky, Anna didn't mean shit and you know it. Granted you may still love me somewhat, but you haven't truly wanted me for a long time else you would have fought for me, never mind loving me more than a friend like you implied after the plague."

"I don't love you… Hutch, are you crazy? My entire life is centered on you! I thought that after you were so ill, you'd realized that you wanted to find a girl, get married and have a family."

Hutch looked anything but pacified.

"That's more your thing than mine. And you fucked that receptionist long before I had set eyes on Anna."

Starsky eyed the three quarters empty bottle and tried for patience.

"Hutch if Anna Akhanatova was nothing, then that girl, I don't even remember her name, was less than nothing. And it's not just down to me, why did you never tell me that you wanted more, wanted it to be just us?"

Hutch looked wistful. "I didn't think that you would go for it."

"Idiot, you mean more to me than all my girlfriends combined. I wouldn't say no."

Hutch shook his head as if to contradict him but something like hope was shining in his eyes. "All your Girlfriends?" He challenged.

Starsky met his eyes steadily enough, it was too important to screw this up. "All My Girlfriends. No Exception."

Hutch almost sagged in his arms but Starsky held him at arm's length. If they kissed now he would lose control and still had questions to ask, answers he needed to know. "Why did you go after Kira?"

"I was afraid that I was going to be replaced. After Meredith I felt that it was going to happen. She was a good cop, and she could give you everything I couldn't. After you told me that you loved her I was certain." Hutch hung his head in shame.

Starsky felt his mouth hanging open. He sure as hell didn't expect that. He tried for humor. "Hutch, you moron! As if I could leave you and that empty blond head alone for a second. You'd be in trouble before I turned my back!"

Hutch looked insanely relived and a little sheepish. "Starsk, cut the blond jokes, please."

Starsky was jubilant, positive that they had weathered the storm. "Forget it Blondie, after that I 'm entitled. I am going to be telling blond jokes till we………." But Hutch stopped him in the most efficient way possible, by covering his mouth with his.

It was like a match to gasoline, and Starsky lost it completely. It didn't matter at all that Hutch's breath smelled of whisky or that his mouth held more than traces of the stuff. He was with Hutch and it had been such a long time that it was more than enough.

They tore at each other clothes in search of skin to satisfy their need. But that just made the heat and the need build more, burning them up until they were out of control, rubbing against each other until they came right there where they lay. It was over in an almost embarrassingly short time…

After that they stayed there, cuddling in each other's arms. Starsky hadn't even realized that he wanted this closeness that much, in some ways it was almost better than the sex.

God knew that this closeness with Hutch was one of the most important factors in his life. He had almost lost his mind when he believed that he had lost that.

So he didn't mind it at all that they were laying in the greenhouse with sticky shorts and no covering in sight. The night was warm enough and Hutch was already sleepy in his arms. He was content.

Hutch got more comfy in his arms. "Mmm it would be nice to be just us even for a while." he mumbled.

He stroked softly Hutch's soft strands. "Shh get some sleep."

If Hutch believed that he was ever going to touch another woman he was for a surprise. But he wasn't ready for that little tidbit, so he wasn't going to tell him for a while yet.

And as for the other blonde, the lady was going to get a taste of her own medicine; he had some delicious ideas about that. But that was for tomorrow.

For now he snuggled better against Hutch and let the smell and warmth of his partner lull him into sleep.


End file.
